N and Maddie
by Madison.CheekyFee.Webb
Summary: This is a story about how N and Maddie Harmonia live their lifes. They have a son which they named him. Zach Harmonia.
1. Chapter 1

It was once when N tried to hang on to the side. But lost his grip and we started falling into the depths of the hole. I fall face first. Dead and not alive. N came over to check and see if I was alright. But unfortunely I wasn't. Maddie answer me. N said stroking my back. N what happened. I said. Well it seems you fell face first. N said. My cheek what happened to it. I said touching my cheek.

Maddie don't touch your cheek. N hissed and touched my cheek. But my cheek it is bruised. I said. Are you hurt Maddie? N said. No I'm not. I said. Oh that's good. N said. N we're trapped in here. I said sitting up. We'll have to find a way out or we'll have to stay camping down here. N said. What happens if I can't reach Hilda and Hilbert? I said. Then we're just going to be stuck down here. N said.

But N I need to get to them. I said tilting my head down so that my eyes where being covered by my hat. Don't worry I'll get you to your friends in no time. N said. I heard flapping noises out of nowhere. Huh what is that? I said feeling scared. I don't know Maddie but just stay close to my chest. N said motioning for me to snuggle up close to his chest. I scooted closer to him.

He was able to wrap his arms around my midsection. Then a hundred Woobat came out of nowhere. Maddie I think we're surrounded by Woobat's. N said. So that means we can't escape. I whispered. That is correct Maddie. N said keeping a close eye on all the Woobat's. Oh man they're all using gust and trying to pull us apart. I said hanging onto N.


	2. Chapter 2

But they used gust harder then ever before. I lost my grip and flew upwards. I fell back on all the Woobat's. They flew off carrying me with them. N help. I said faintly. Maddie where are you. N said. Over here N. I said. Maddie I'm coming hold on. N said reaching out. N I can't reach you're hand. I said. Keep trying Maddie. N said. I stretched my hand out a bit more.

So our fingertips were touching. But it was too late I was already being carried away. Maddie no. N cried. Meanwhile I was being carried away from N with all the Woobat's. I tried grabbing N's hand but missed. Maddie no. He cried out before I was gone. We were far apart. N wherever we are. We won't be far apart. I thought and put my hand on the wall of the cave. No we won't.

A gentle voice came from behind me. N is that you. I said. Maddie I'm here. N said. But I thought we were far apart. I said. I'm here now. N said extending his arms out to the sides. N I thought I'd never see you again. I cried. Maddie I'm sorry for being far apart for so long. N said walking over and embracing me in a tight assuring hug. N you're squeezing me too tight.

I said and couldn't breathe. N loosened his death grip on me. I fell to the floor in pain. Maddie are you ok. N said kneeling down. My heart it's dying out and starting to break apart in my body causing me pain. I said. N placed a gentle hand on my chest. Please take the pain away from me N. I said placing my hand on top of N's hand. Doe's it hurt Maddie. N said. No it doesn't hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

I just like the feel of you're hand gently laying there on my chest. I said sitting up. Then all this water started coming in. N what's going on? I said as the water rose a bit higher. We're going to have swim our way out. N said. But what if it pushes me back. I said. Then I'm going to have to hold you. N said. Then let's go. I said. All this water started rushing towards us.

I nearly lost N as it pushes me back. N help I can't reach. I said trying to extend my hand out. I'm not going to lose you ever again Maddie now just hold on. N said as he almost grabs my hand but misses. I can't reach you're hand N. I said stretching my hand towards him more. Take my hand don't let go. N said grabbing my hand. I'll try. I said as I got pulled.

N wraps his arm around my midsection. We finally swam out. That was close I thought you were going to lose me for a second there. I said shivering and fell to my knees. You're cold aren't you? N said kneeling. Yes I'm so cold. I said. Come here I'll make you warmer. N said. I scooted really close to N's chest. He then wraps his arms around me. N I can't believe how warm you are.

I said gently cuddling up to his chest. I'm warm am I. N said and chuckled lightly. Yes you are so very warm N. I whispered as I still shivered. I know I'll sing you a song. N said and began singing. Notice me take my hand. Why are we strangers when. Our love is strong. Why carry on without me. And every time I try to fly. I fall without my wings. I feel so small. I guess I need you


	4. Chapter 4

baby. And every time I see you've been my dreams. I see your face it's haunting me. I guess I need you baby. I make believe that you are here. It's the only way. I see clear. What have I done? You seem to move on easy. And every time I try to fly. I fall without my wings. I feel so small. I guess I need you baby. And every time I see you've been my dreams. I see your face you're haunting me.

I guess I need you baby. I may have made it babe please forgive me. My weakness caused you pain and this songs my sorry. At night I pray that soon you're face will fade away. And every time I try to fly. I fall without my wings. I feel so small. I guess I need you baby. And every time I see you've been my dreams. I see your face you're haunting me. I guess I need you baby.

N finished singing. Oh N that was so beautiful. I said. Why thank you Maddie. N said still holding me close. It makes me want to cry in the middle of that soft gentle song. I said. Let's head to the Pokemon center for tonight Maddie. We might need some rest. N said. I nodded and N picked me up gently. He carried me all the way to the Pokemon center non stop.

When we arrived N booked a room for both of us. Nurse Joy gave me the key to our room. I unlocked it because N had his hands full. When it was unlocked I pushed the door open. N went in still carrying me. I got so tired I wanted to sleep on him. N laid me down softly on the bed. I looked out of the window. Aren't the stars pretty N. I said while staring up at the night sky.


	5. Chapter 5

Yeah they are pretty Maddie. N said walking over and placing a soft hand against my shoulder. I wonder if I can even touch one. I said. Maddie they can't be touched. but I can touch you. N said sweetly. Oh N that is the nicest thing you've ever said to me. I said and looked at him. I looked away and started blushing. Maddie is everything ok. N whispered up close to my ear.

I could feel his warm breath gently tickling my earlobe. N then went for my earlobe and softly nibbled. I could feel teeth gently nibbling away at the excess skin. N stop it tickles. I said and started laughing. Oh I'm so sorry. N said and pulled away. But I stopped him from pulling away. No N keep doing it. It feels nice. N went back to my ear and tickled it so very softly and gently.

N pulled away grabbing a feather and brushed it against my skin. I could feel the soft tip of a feather gently tickling away behind my neck. I went over to the bed with N still tickling behind my neck. I lie on my chest and let the feather do all the tickling. Mmm that feels nice. I said while the feather continued to softly brush against my skin. Rolling onto my back I lifted up my arms past my head.

I let N use the feather on my underarm. Then someone was banging on our door. N who could that be. I said. I don't know but just get behind me. N said. I got behind him as someone banged on the door harder. Now I'm scared. I said as I hid behind N. Don't be Maddie I'm here protecting you. N said. N why is my stomach big. I said holding my stomach. Well it's just that you're having a baby.

N said lifting my shirt up and puts his hand on my stomach. Oh it hurts. I said clutching my stomach in pain. I know it hurts Maddie but keep pushing. N said keeping his hand there. I'm not supposed to have a baby yet. I said. Do you have parents? N said. No my parents died when I was little. I said. Oh that's a shame. N said. Oh it's doing it again. I said in pain.

Here it comes Maddie just one more push. N said. I gave the final push. Yay Maddie you did it. It's a boy. N said pleased. What shall we name it N. I said thinking of a name for our new born son. I think we should name it Zach. N said. Zach Harmonia What a good name. I said. Yeah it sure is Maddie. N said pleased that I got our new son. A few years later back at home.

Zach was ten years old. Mommy where was i. Zach said. You were in my stomach my son. I said. Just then my husband N Harmonia came home from work. Daddy you're home. Zach said excitedly. N flung his arms out and swung Zach up in the air wildly. Now don't go too wild. I said and smiled about how they were having so much fun. Hey honey where were you.

I said walking over and giving N a quick peck on his cheek. I was out and about separating people from Pokemon. N said. Just then N felt a little tug on his shirt coming from Zach. Daddy when is it dinner time. Zach said with his stomach rumbling. Not sure son. N said. Aww come on Daddy I'm starving. Zach stated. Ok son calm down. N said patting Zach's head.


	6. Chapter 6

Yay dinner. Zach said excitedly. We both shrugged. I decided to cook for my family. But when I was cooking dinner. N came up behind me and planted soft gentle kisses on the back of my neck. Oh honey I didn't know you were there. I said still cooking dinner. Here let me take over with that dear. N said grabbing the cooking utensil out of my hand. Ok honey I'll go play with Zach. I said.

Ok. N said. Zach sweetie my husband's father is called Ghetsis Harmonia and he is a very horrible man so please stay away. I said to Zach. But why Mommy. Zach said. Because Ghetsis is very cruel. I said. N was listening to everything that I said. Dinner time. N called to both of us. After dinner we both told Zach to go to bed. Zach bedtime sweetie I need to tell something to you're father. I said giving Zach a quick kiss on his forehead. Ok mommy. Zach said and rushed upstairs. N there's something I need to tell you. I started off. Go ahead ask away. N said. How are we going to protect Zach from you're father. I said worried about how we were going to protect our son. We will protect our son Maddie Harmonia. N said. But I just want to keep this family safe.

I said walking over and hugging him. We will keep this family safe. N said returning the hug. Meanwhile over at the castle. Ghetsis's henchmen were called upon him. Bring my grandson here. I want him unharmed and watch over N and his Wife. Ghetsis shouted to his henchmen. Yes sir. Satoshi said and they disappeared. Meanwhile back at their home. N and I went to bed. But then Ghetsis's henchmen were watching us not too far from the house. N it feels like were being watched. I said. Maddie there is nothing to worry about. N said holding me close in bed. I'm not going to let them take our son. I said going downstairs and outside to see where they were. N followed me out. The ninja's are pretty sneaky so be careful. N said keeping a close eye out.

They moved into the house. I could hear Zach screaming from upstairs in our house. Zach. We both said in unison. We ran back in the house. I ran upstairs to Zach's room to see if he was ok. But it was empty. Oh god they took our son N. I said. Maddie what happened. N said. They took our son. I said falling to my knees. Maddie don't worry we'll get him back. N said placing a hand over my shoulder. But N we got to rescue him. I said. Meanwhile back over at the castle. Ghetsis's henchmen bought back his grandson. We bought him back just like you said. Good. Zach it's me you're grandfather. Ghetsis said motioning for Zach to hug him. Zach walked over and returned the hug. Where's Mommy and Daddy. Zach said. Don't worry they're safe. Ghetsis said.

But i want to see my parents again. Zach said. Meanwhile back at home. N and I were having trouble losing our son. N what if we don't get him back. I said. We will get him back. N said kissing the back of my neck. It made my heart flutter. But he's our only son I'm worried if he is ok. I said. Meanwhile back at the castle. Ghetsis was planning on letting Zach go back to his parents.


	7. Chapter 7

Shadow Triad I need you. Ghetsis said. Sir we're here. They said. Please get this boy out of my sights. Take him back to his parents. Ghetsis said. As you wish sir. Satoshi said grabbing Zach and disappearing. Meanwhile back at home. Satoshi bought Zach back. Then he disappeared. Mommy. Daddy. Zach said. Where did that noise come from N.? I said. Maybe it was from outside.

N said. Let's go look. I said. N went out first. I followed behind him. Zach is that you. N said. Daddy where are you. Zach said. Zach there you are. I was really worried where you went. N said picking him up. Hugging him and giving him kisses. Maddie come out here Zach's back. N said. I ran outside where N and Zach were. Zach oh my god Mommy was so worried. I said. Let's go to bed.

N said while holding Zach. I went inside with N following me. N carried a very sleepy Zach in his arms. N bought Zach into his room. Laying him down. N gave a gentle light kiss on his forehead. Goodnight son. N said softly. Goodnight Daddy. Zach said. N got up walking over to the door and shutting it gently. Then we went to our room. I'm so glad that Zach's back safe.

I said getting in my pj's. Yeah I'm glad too Maddie. N said and got into his pj's. We both climbed into bed. I scooted closer to N's chest. Tonight let's have a peaceful dream. I said. Yeah let's dream peacefully. N said. I shut my eyes while N looms over me. N what's wrong? I said opening one eye. Nothing's wrong I'm fine Maddie. N said. Go back to sleep then. I said. N went back to sleep while I traced my fingers on his chest. N could feel soft gentle fingers tracing against his chest. Maddie that gently tickles. N said. Shh keep calm. I said continuing to trace my fingers against his chest. That feels so soft. N said closing his eyes. I shut my eyes afterwards. Psst Maddie it feels like we're being watched. N said. You don't mean Satoshi is outside our door.

I said. Yes we can feel his presence just watching us. N said. It made me feel scared and want to snuggle up against N's chest. Maddie just be calm. Don't feel frightened. N said in a soft gentle voice. Let's just sleep and avoid Satoshi's eyes. I said. We fell asleep. But Satoshi came up to me and softly touched my shoulder with his gloved hand. N I feel a gentle hand on my

shoulder. I said. You sure Maddie. N said. Yes I can feel him standing right behind me. I said. Then I struggled to get out of Satoshi's grip. N please don't let him take me away. I said. Maddie no I'll get you out of there. N said. N help I can't reach. I said. Maddie take my hand and don't let go whatever you do. N said.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok N but please get me out. I said. N grabs my hand and pulls it with all his strength. But my hand slips from his. N I'm losing you're hand. I said determined to stretch out my hand towards him more. Satoshi disappears taking me along with him. Maddie no. N cried out. Meanwhile at the castle. Satoshi and I returned. What do you want with me? I said. I bought you here to see Sage Ghetsis. Satoshi said.

No I want to go back to my family, you can't keep me here. I said. Tough. Boomed the voice. It was none other than Ghetsis. Meanwhile back at the Harmonia's home. N and Zach were having trouble losing me. How are we going to rescue Mommy? Zach said. I don't know Zach. N said. But Daddy we got to rescue Mommy. Zach said. I know son. N said. Don't worry Mommy we're going to get you out of there. Zach said.

Let's go Zach. N said. Right with you Daddy. Zach said. N ran outside with Zach following. When they were outside N plucked Zekrom's Pokeball from his belt. Zekrom come out. N said throwing Zekrom's Pokeball up in the air. Zekrom came out. Zekrom I need you to take me and Zach to the castle to rescue Maddie can you do that for us. N said. Zekrom nodded. Allowing N and Zach to get on Zekrom. N held on to Zach incase he would fall off. Then Zekrom flew to the castle in hopes of getting me out of there. Meanwhile at the castle. Ghetsis was holding me captive until N and Zach come and rescue me. Let me go. I begged. No I won't let you. Ghetsis said. Why not I haven't done anything wrong. I said. Oh is that so. Ghetsis said. Yes now please let me go. I said.

Meanwhile on Zekrom. Zach and N were closing in on the castle. Don't worry Maddie we'll get you out of there. N said. When we arrived at the castle. N mounted off Zekrom first and then helped Zach off. Zach let's go and rescue you're Mommy. N said. Zach nodded. We ran inside the castle to find Zach's Mommy. N and Zach ran past a door they never seen before.

Hey Daddy I think Mommy is in here. Zach said. You sure Zach. N said. Yes look. Zach said pointing at me. Maddie oh my god. N said. N it's really you. I said. We're gonna get you outta here. N said running over to me. He unties the rope which I got tied up with. N's fingers touched my back while untying me. Zach saw Ghetsis come into the room. Daddy behind you. Zach said.

Just a little bit more Zach. N said. Ghetsis crept over to Zach when N wasn't looking. Daddy help. Zach called out to get his Father's attention. Zach oh no. N said. Let go of our son Ghetsis. I shouted. Ghetsis released Zach and went to grab me again. I dodged him but was too slow. Ghetsis grabbed my arms. I struggled to get loose. Let me go. I screamed. No you're staying here. Ghetsis said. N help me. I said. N came over and pulled me out of the grip I was in. But he got stopped by one of the Shadow Triad who grabbed his arms. No N. I said. N struggled to get out and so did I. Zach you've got to tell them to release us. I said. No I've joined. Take them away. Zach said. Zach why we're you're parent's believe us. N said. Zach don't listen to them.

They don't believe you. Ghetsis said. But I'm too young. Zach said. No you are not too young. Ghetsis said. I'm not. Zach said. No you're not. Ghetsis said. Then let my parents go. Zach shouted. Why should I. Ghetsis said. Because I love my parents too much. Zach said. Why you little. Ghetsis said but N cut him off. Leave him alone he hasn't done anything. N shouted. What imbecile. Ghetsis said. You stay out of this. Zach said. Zach no we don't want you getting captured by some strange man. N said. Calling me strange are you. Ghetsis said. I'm fine Daddy don't worry. Zach said to his father. This made Zach's father tilt his head down so that his hat covered his eyes. Zach walked over kneeling down and hugging his father. Daddy I'm fine there is nothing to worry about.

Zach said. You're right there is nothing to worry about Zach. N said returning the hug. Zach went round the back of his father and tried to untie him. Daddy I'm going to get you out of here. Zach said. N no matter what happens we'll still have each other. I said and extended my hand to him. He took my hand and held it. Ghetsis then came over and pulled N away from me. Come with me N. I've got something to show you. Ghetsis said dragging N along. When N and Ghetsis finally arrived at their destination. Kyurem was waiting for them. N gasped and struggled to get away. What is that thing? N said staring up at the creature. That is what I call my creation. Kyurem. Ghetsis said. Now this won't even hurt a bit. He added. Kyurem swung his wing forward and pierced N's heart.

Causing N to cough. Blood spluttered his shirt. Killing him. Meanwhile Zach and I couldn't find N anywhere. Mommy I'm going to see where Daddy is. Zach said running off. Zach be careful. I called to him. I will Mommy don't worry. Zach called back. When Zach got there. He saw his father on the floor. Killed. Daddy oh no. Zach cried getting on both knees. Zach is that you. N said in a weak voice. Yes Daddy it is me. Zach said. Kyurem pierced my heart. N said pointing his finger at the blood patch. Zach gasped. Daddy could you keep still for me one minute. Zach said. Of course I can Zach. N said. Thanks Daddy. Zach said placing his hands over the blood patch on his father's shirt. Zach what are you doing. N said. I'm healing you. Zach said keeping his hands on his father's shirt.


End file.
